legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Crux Prime
Crux Prime is the world on which the Nexus Tower is situated. It is still a scene of heavy fighting between the Maelstrom and the Nexus Force. Crux Prime is a jagged landscape patrolled by the most powerful Maelstrom monsters. This world was released on February 8th, 2011. Nexus Tower is surrounded by the largest chunk of Crux, which is named Crux Prime in its honor. Crux Prime is patrolled by more powerful versions of Stromling Apes, Dragons, Stromling Admirals, Stromlings, Dark Spiderlings, and new, dangerous enemies like Skulkin, who are mining Maelstrom Ore. There are several bosses, including an extremely powerful Dragon and Ape, which are some of the toughest enemies in the game to date. The area also has countless buildable platforms. A lauchpad was originally placed at Sentinel Point Zeta, although has since been removed and replaced by a teleportation console to Nexus Tower. A picture in the Venture League War Room shows the tip of Aura Mar, with a picture of a minifigure crossing several platforms in order to reach the unreachable area on the far left of the map. New Items The use of Spinjitzu requires acquiring the Spinjitzu Staff from Sensei Wu. Completing the missions he gives rewards players with the pieces of the NinjaGo sets. Each piece and the multi-piece bonuses reduce the damage taken from Skulkin. Additional gear sets are the Skeleton and Mosaic. There are also two sets of gear based off of classic LEGO characters: "Batlord" from the 1997 Fright Knights theme, and "Explorien Bot" from the 1996 Exploriens theme. Pets The new Skeleton Dragon Pet helps you dig up new buried bones! These bones are used to make rocket and car parts. After obtaining the Skeleton Dragon Pet and finishing the mission chain given by Sensei Wu, when you go to Mardolf the Orange in Nimbus Station, Mardolf will give you a daily mission to dig 10 bones to make a rocket or car part, which is your choice. However, before you can tame this great beast, you'll need to seek out Neido in the Ninjago Ruins. He will send you to tame this unsightly new pet, but it will grow on you. This pet is very large. Areas *Maelstrom Quarry *Studburst Pass *Ninjago Monastery Ruins *Sentinel Point Zeta *Aura Mar *Caldera Mar *Rivendark Canyon NPCs Category:Crux Prime NPCs Enemies *Stromling Invader *Talli Reeko *Stromling Mech Invader *ED-902 *Dark Spiderling Invader *Muffet Bane *Stromling Pirate Invader *Gull/Rev Rawstew *Stromling Admiral Invader *Admiral Flogmore *Stromling Ape Invader *Roo Morgg *Dark Ronin Invader *Grim Daisho *Maelstrom Horseman Invader *Vargas the Tormented *Maelstrom Dragon Invader *Butterscorch *Skeleton Miner *Skeleton Engineer *Skeleton Watchman *Skeleton Pit Boss *Nuckal See Also *Prepare for the Battle of Crux Prime *Top Secret Information about Crux Prime *Crux Prime Gear *Crux Prime Missions Gallery Lego Universe 029.JPG|An early version of Brannan Landers Lego Universe 030.JPG|A Ninjago ninja in Training Lego Universe 031.JPG|Skulkin mining ore Lego Universe 032.JPG|Skulkin drill Lego Universe 034.JPG|Nexus Tower in the background Lego Universe 041.JPG|Stop the Ninjago drilling rig! Lego Universe 042.JPG|A Skulkin with mining gear Enemy6.jpg|Nuckal Enemy5.jpg|Skulkin LEGO Universe 2011-02-23 15-48-47.jpg|Sign pointing to Crux Prime Other skulkin mining blur.jpg Landing pad copy.jpg Finished nexus battle toes panorama small file.jpg Landing-dropoff copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 03 copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 02 copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 01 copy.jpg Coming in hot small file.jpg Nexus Battle Transport02 small file.jpg Nexus battlefield 04 small file.jpg Nexus Battle Transport small file.jpg Mech- busted small.jpg Mech- busted painting small file.jpg Mech enemy small file.jpg Mech small.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-06-14_15-37-27.jpg|Crux Prime as seen from Nexus Tower Trivia *The world's original name was Aura Mar, but was changed before the official announcement. Aura Mar instead became the name of one of the world's locations. *Some early concept art shows that Crux Prime may have originally been intended to be an icy, arctic battlefield. Other pieces of concept art show that mech battles might have been planned. *Crux in Latin can mean several different things, including "cross" and "torment". *Crux Prime contains more enemies than any other world to date. *Crux can also mean "source." If this is taken to mean "the crux of our problem", this can be understood to mean that Crux Prime is the main problem of the Nexus Force.